Rescatando la esperanza
by Selene-Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Alicia decide regresar a Infratierra con una confesión de amor en la boca para cierto sombrerero? ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere que Tarrant esta comprometido con una vieja amiga que desde la muerte de su familia no veia?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Hasta que por fin pude actualizar por lo menos con otra historia de esta hermosa pareja, lo siento mucho, sé que he dejado "Fotografías" sin actualizar (para aquellos que no lo sepan es un fic de AlicexHatter pero no de Tim Burton) ¡pero ahora sí que no he tenido tiempo para nada! Y ya ven como se ponen las cosas cuando 4 familiares fallecen en menos de un mes así que espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia.

Tratare de seguir constantemente esta historia y las demás. Hablando de este nuevo proyecto me propuse a subir un capitulo cada día excepto los miércoles o los jueves (nada seguro).

Espero que les guste.

**Rescatando la esperanza**

**Capitulo 1: **

**AliciaPOV**

Verde

Era lo único que quería ver en estos momentos. Pero al alzar mí vista al firmamento solo podía apreciar un solo color: azul.

Si volteaba al cielo, azul. Si miraba el agua bajo el bote, azul.

Estaba harta de ver el mismo panorama.

Al principio del viaje no me quejaba, después de todo era mi color favorito en ese momento, pensé que ir a China seria una aventura única, realizar el trabajo que mi padre le hubiese gustado hacer. Todo era perfecto.

Pero conforme pasaban los días, las estaciones y algunos años, entre más lejos me encontraba de Londres, mas extrañaba Infratierra y con ende más me arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado.

Extrañaba a mis amigos, a la reina Mirana y su gracia en sus movimientos, a Chesire y su sonrisa burlesca, a los gemelos Tweedledum y Tweedledee y sus divertidas y extrañas riñas entre ambos, a McTwisp y su reloj, Thackery y su nerviosismo, Mallymkun y su exgerada valentia, Bayard, pero sobre todo extrañaba a Tarrant, mi sombrerero favorito.

Extrañaba sus cabellos rojizos como un el más hermoso atardecer, su piel pálida y blanca pero cálida al contacto, su sonrisa sincera, sus labios, pero sobre todo sus ojos del más puro e inusual verde con un brillo de demencia impregnada en ellos. Extrañaba la forma en la que me miraba, su forma de abrazarme, su forma de hablarme, su muchosidad, todo.

-Tarrant, te extraño.

El viento se llevo mis palabras. No se si las escucharía, no se si el también me extrañaba, o si me recordaba. Una lagrima resbalo por mis mejillas.

Me dolía pensar que tal vez me saco ya de su corazón. Dolía imaginarlo con otra persona compartiendo el té. No sé porque, si éramos mejores amigos. No debería ser tan celosa. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Tarde me di cuenta cuanto lo amaba, cuanto me faltaba en mis días tan grises, cuanto lo necesitaba. No valore esos sentimientos en su momento, pensando que solo era puro cariño de hermanos, de amigos.

Golpee con mi puño la madera del barco.

Tenía que volver.

Era un hecho crucial.

Ya no podía mas, no pertenecía a este mundo, mi vida no era aquí, sino en un lugar mágico e inimaginable, un lugar que se encontraba bajo nuestros pies, donde podías celebrar tu _no cumpleaños _o tener todos los días fiestas de té.

Cuando pise tierra nuevamente, buscare la madriguera.

-Volveré Tarrant

Por primera vez el amanecer del cielo entre el mar me hizo estremecer de emoción, faltaba poco.

**TarrantPOV**

¿Que mas pude haber hecho? Solo la vi partir, desvanecerse cual sueño, esfumarse con una simple brisa. Pero fue su decisión.

Mi corazón se fue junto con ella.

No le pude decirle cuanto la amaba. Fui un cobarde.

Pero aun así nadie me asegura que por haberle pronunciado esa confesión, su decisión hubiese cambiada. Es decir, ¡¡es Alicia!! Una hermosa, inteligente y divertida mujer que podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, campeona de la reina Mirana, heroína de todo inframundo, futura reina si lo deseaba, una mujer digna para un caballero de su altura, aun que dudo mucho que haya un hombre que la merezca.

Ella era un gran tesoro sin duda.

Y por eso, un simple sombrerero como yo no la podía poseer. Un simple seguidor no podía darse el lujo de apuntar tan alto, no podía soñar tan lejos, no podía anhelar una estrella de tal firmamento.

¿Quién era yo?

Simplemente su mejor amigo. Eso era como ella me veía.

No tenía oportunidad alguna.

Pero aun así la esperaría y cuando vuelva le daré aprobar el mar delicioso té que tenga.

**Continuara…**

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias….lo que quieran :B!!!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Gracias por las palabras de ánimo 'yopito' fueron bien resididas y apreciadas :D ¡Gracias!, amm para 'luigui' pues me gustaría que me dieras tu verdadero perfil para comunicarnos mejor, con gusto te doy una mano en esto ;P.

Bueno pues espero que les guste la trama (ayer cuando subí el Summary me dije a mi misma "¿en qué me metí?" jaja pues espero que esta fic salga bien, y les guste.

**Rescatando la esperanza**

**Capitulo 2: Reencuentro**

**Alicia POV**

Por fin, después de un año fuera de Inglaterra, regreso a mi tierra natal.

A pesar de la decisión que ya había tomado meses atrás, de volver a Infratierra, no se me olvidaba el despedirme de mi familia y del señor Ascot. Ciertamente los iba extrañar, pero no me arrepentía.

La tripulación del barco empezó a desembarcar la carga.

El viento fresco de la mañana soplo en mi cara, dándome la bienvenida. Estire mis brazos, dejándome llevar, recordando la vez que le dije al petulante del joven Hamish mi pensamiento de cómo se sentiría volar, y que obviamente no fue de su agrado.

**-¡Alicia!-** escuche que me gritaban desde el muelle. Era mi hermana Margaret. Llevaba un vestido color lila, y una sombrilla a juego con este. Se veía igual de cómo la había dejado.

Sonreí.

Baje corriendo y esquivando uno que otro obstáculo en el camino, hasta que me detuve en un fuerte abrazo con mi hermana. Estaba segura que casi hacia que cayéramos por la fuerza del impacto.

**-¡Margaret! Como te he echado de menos-** dije mientras me apartaba de ella.

**-Yo también pequeña, al igual que nuestra madre-** dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros-**Alicia mírate nada más como has crecido en tan solo un año, te ver realmente hermosa.**

Después de nuestro pequeño reencuentro el Lord Ascot se acerco a nosotras con una grande caja en manos.

**-Creo que con la emoción se le ha olvidado esto, señorita Kingsleigh-**dije con una pequeña sonrisa**.- Permítame llevárselo a su carruaje my lady.**

No proteste, sabía que no podía ganarle en ninguna "discusión". Me conocía perfectamente, tanto como su si fuese hija suya, no por nada lo sentía como mi segundo padre. Ahora entiendo porque era el mejor amigo de mi padre.

Mi hermana nos guio hasta el carruaje que nos llevaría de regreso a casa. No podía esperar para besar la frente de mi madre y abrasarle. Me encontraba nerviosa.

Y al parecer mi hermana lo noto.

**-¿Te encuentras bien Alicia?-** su rostro mostraba preocupación.

**-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada por el viaje-** sabía que era mentira, y eso también lo noto. Pero no dijo nada más. Agradecí su gesto.

El señor Ascot insistió en acompañarnos como todo buen caballero que era. Y sin protestar nos pusimos en marcha hacia la mansión Kingsleigh. En el camino Margaret se encargo de ponerme al tanto de las últimas novedades en Londres.

Aunque ella y el Lord Ascot estaban sumergidos en una aburrida conversación de adultos. Yo me encontraba en otra parte, mirando por la ventana pero imaginándome otro mundo, al que de niña había llamado: el país de las maravillas.

Mi corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, mis manos temblaban de la emoción de volver a ver a mis amigos de nuevo, pero sobretodo a Tarrant.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se en mis labios al pensar en ese nombre.

**-¿Qué pasa Alicia? ¿Te emociona ver tu casa de nuevo?-**pregunto mi hermana con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Salí de mi trance y me di cuenta que estábamos frente al jardín delantero de la misión.

Bajamos de carruaje mientras unos sirvientes nos ayudaban a con mi equipaje. Al parecer era bastante, les indique que lo llevaran a mi habitación antes de que partieran.

Al mirar al frente vi a mi madre parada en el umbral de la entrada. Corrí a su encuentra al igual que ella hacía lo mismo. La estreche contra mis brazos, e inhale su aroma.

**-Bienvenida de vuelta hija mía- **seria duro separarme de ellos.

**Mirana POV**

Me encontraba en mi despacho, arreglando unos asuntos importantes con mis leales consejeros. Al parecer venia de visita un miembro de una noble familia de las lejanas tierras heladas de Cristareal y necesitábamos hospedarlo como era debido.

**-El joven Edmundo ¿solo vendrá a darnos el informe de la situación de Cristareal?-**pregunte un poco confundida ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de visitarnos en persona en lugar del embajador real? Aquí había algo que no concordaba.

**-Así es su majestad, al parecer insistió en venir en persona, obviamente escoltado por la guardia real para prevenir cualquier problema, llegara dentro de una semana- **Respondió un algo entrado en edad, un tanto regordete pero con una mirada gentil.

**-De acuerdo, si es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse-**observe como hacían una pequeña reverencia un uno por uno re retiraban del salón. Suspire.

Me acerque a la gran ventana principal del cuarto, observando el bosque frente a mí, todo ahora era maravillo, desde que mi campeona derroco a mi malvada hermana Iracebeth todo quedo como debía ser. Bueno casi todo.

No puedo decir lo mismo de m pobre sombrerero.

Cuando Alicia tomo la decisión de irse, él nunca volvió a ser el mismo, nunca volvió a festejar otra taza de té, ni sonreír. Perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Y eso me lo demostró con su última visita.

_FlashBack_

_Me encontraba en la terraza tomando el té, con mi buen amigo Thackery. Al parecer se sentía muy solo desde que Tarrant se deprimió y no volvió a sonreír. _

_**-Majestad, la busca el joven Hightop-**__ me informo un alfil mientras dejaba pasar a Tarrant. Me sorprendí, debo admitir._

_**-Reina Mirana**__-dijo con el semblante serio y haciendo una reverencia quitándose un momento su preciado sombrero__**.-Necesito hablar con usted, a solas.**_

_Esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a la liebre, quien a pesar de estar distraída con una cuchara, capto la indirecta y se retiro silenciosamente._

_**-¿Pasa algo?-**__pregunte un tanto preocupada, ya que Tarrant nunca se comportaría así ni mucho menos con uno de sus amigos. Debía ser algo sumamente importante. Sus ojos me lo indicaban._

_Tomamos asiento, uno frente al otro, por un momento el no dijo nada. Solo se quedaba viendo su taza de té como si extrañara un viejo recuerdo. Me imaginaba que era lo que estaba pasando por su loca mente._

_**-Me casare dentro de un mes-**__dijo en un tono frio de repente._

_Me quede en shock, tal vez no había escuchado bien, ¿Acaso dijo casarse? ¿Cómo?_

_Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi mente, descomponiendo mi rostro. Tanto que me esforzaba por siempre mantenerme alegre y serena, y ahora en menos de un suspiro, con unas cuantas palabras, se contrae en confusión. _

_Y al parecer mi rostro lo decía todo, había dejado caer la taza que tenia entre las manos, cayendo sobre la mesa, rompiéndose a la mitad, poco me importaba. Mi atención estaba centrada en las palabras del sombrerero._

_**-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando enserio Tarrant?-**__rogué para que fuera una mala broma o un sueño loco producido por mi mente, pero no fue así._

_-__**Si**__-respondió simplemente. No era el mismo de antes__**.-He encontrado una vieja amiga de mi familia y nos enamoramos. Es mi oportunidad para hacer nacer la familia Hightop de nuevo, y no dejar que se quede en el olvido. Que pase a ser más que un simple nombre.**_

_Mis ojos no podían abrirse más, mis cejas no podían juntarse más de lo que ya estaban. Y solo pude observar cómo se levantaba, dispuesto a irse, dejando en claro que la plática había finalizado. Pero antes de que abriera la puerta, pronuncie una pregunta que no me dejaba pensar claramente._

_**-¿Y Alicia?**_

_Salió como un suspiro. Voltee a verlo, su mano estaba en el picaporte, y al parecer lo estaba apretando demasiado, lastimándose. No podía verle el rostro completamente, pero una lagrimo se asomo traicionándolo._

_**-Ya espere demasiado, ahora amo a otra persona.**_

_Y con eso ultimo, cerró la puerta de golpe._

_FinFlashBack_

**-Alicia, espero que vuelvas pronto**-Observe el horizonte-**Antes de que sea realmente tarde.**

**Continuara…**

Comentarios, sugerencia, criticas….se acepta de todo :B


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Lamento tardarme poquito en actualizar pero los profesores al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo para ponernos proyectos al mismo tiempo ¬¬. Pero me prometí abrirme tiempo para esta historia, y no voy a defraudarlos.

¡Disfruten!

**Rescatando la esperanza**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Tarde?**

**Alicia POV**

Empecé hace una hora a desempacar todas mis cosas que había traído del viaje, vestidos, zapatos, joyería, etc., había traído regalos para mis conocidos, pero dudo mucho que se los pueda entregar en persona.

_Tic, Toc_

Por un momento estaba pensando en llevar algo de ropa a Infratierra pero me abstuve, era obvio que no me podía llevar todo mi closet, y dudo mucho que lo necesite, ya que estaba completamente segura que Minara me daría uno el triple de grande que tenia ahora, además con ropas más hermosas de lo que el mejor diseñador de Londres pudiera crear. Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro.

Esta noche sería.

_Tic, toc_

Partiría a media noche, cuando todos en la casa se hayan dormido, dejando una carta para mi madre, otra para Margaret y otra para el señor Ascot, agradeciendo todo lo que habían hecho por mí a su manera y lo que fueron y serán de importancia en mi vida.

Sabía el impacto con el que lo tomaría mi madre, pero ya era grande, me podía cuidar por mi sola, además de que ya era tiempo de empezar a elegir mis propios caminos y no los que todos aquí han intentado ponerme tanto mi familia como la sociedad.

Si iba a cometer errores serian por mi propio pie.

Dejaría que mi muchosidad me guiara.

Tenía planeado llevar esa caja a Wonderland, en el trascurso de su viaje fui encontrando diversas cosas que me recordaba a mis amigos, y las fui consumiendo para poder llevárselas algún día.

_Tic, toc_

El sonido del reloj únicamente me hacia ponerme más ansiosa.

El sol se estaba poniendo.

La comida paso tranquila, les contaba a mi hermana y a mi madre las aventuras que pase en China y lo que había aprendido de su cultura. Claro está que me siguieron reprendiendo por no llevar corset y medias, ya me había acostumbrado y al parecer ellas también, ya que no insistieron mucho en ello, y lo agradecía, no quería pasar mis últimos momentos con ellas peleando.

Y así paso la tarde, entre risas y narraciones, les di sus obsequios y un abrazo a cada una.

Cuando fue el momento de despedirme de Margaret con su esposo a su hogar fue algo duro, pero nada que no pudiera superar. Obviamente antes de que se fueran, me acerque a su esposo y le di mi ultima amenaza, que al parecer la tomo enserio esta vez.

La cena paso igual de tranquila. Al parecer mi madre no notaba nada acerca de mi actitud. Y lo agradecí, no creo que sea bueno que le contestara que me iría para siempre al lugar de mis comunes "pesadillas" donde las flores hablan, los conocer usan trajes elegantes, los pájaros dodos existen y los gatos sonríen.

Creo que me enviaría directamente a un manicomio.

**-Buenas noches hija-**Me despidió mi madre. Como respuesta le di un beso en su frente y la abrase con fuerza inhalando su perfume, tratando de grabármelo como recuerdo de ella. Rio ante mi acto**-Tranquila hija, ni que ya no me fueras a ver.**

_Si supieras._

Y la noche avanzo. La hora llegaba. Un carruaje estaba esperándome en las afueras de la casa, lo había llamado en la tarde antes de que mi madre lo notara. Este me llevaría cerca del hogar de la familia Ascot, donde se encontraba la madriguera.

Las campanas del reloj de la sala empezaron a sonar.

Las doce.

Deje las cartas sobre mi almohada, en la madrugada mi madre las encontraría en vez de mi cuerpo. Sacudí mi cabeza, ya no quería pensar en eso, no cambiaria de decisión.

Salí de mi casa con pasos cautelosos. Procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Y subí al carruaje. Observe por última vez el lugar donde crecí, donde llore, donde reí, donde perdí y encontré mucho. Me despedí silenciosamente de ella mientras el carruaje avanzaba. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla. Y con ella se iban muchas despedidas.

El viaje fue corto y silencioso. Solo lo rompió cuando el chofer me aviso la llegada a la mansión Ascot. Le agradecí y le pedí nuevamente la discreción sobre este asunto. Sabía que podía confiar en él, nos conocíamos desde niños y no dudaba que sería fiel a su promesa de no decirle a nadie nada.

Me deseo un buen viaje, y al igual me despidió.

El siguiente camino lo realice sola, gracias a Dios que no traje maleta alguna. Si no, se me hubiera hecho difícil llegar.

-¡La madriguera!- me sentí como una niña en navidad, al descubrir sus regalos bajo el árbol por la mañana.

No sabía si funcionaba por sí solo, pero tenía fe. Y con la misma me avente, con los ojos serrados.

Caía y caía. No había chocado con el suelo.

¡Había funcionado! Me encontraba cayendo y cayendo, mire a mi alrededor y me encontraba con muchos objetos antiguos a mi alrededor, nunca sabré si caían o seguían flotando en su lugar. Reí. Disfrute ver mi cabello rubio alborotándose al igual que mi vestido por la caída. Era una sensación de libertad.

Ahora disfrutaba del extraño paseo, lo había extrañado en cierta forma. Y obviamente llego le momento de aterrizar en el salón con muchas puertas y la mesita en el centro con un frasquito que llevaba una etiqueta que decía "Bébeme" en hermosas letras.

No iba a cometer el mismo error de niña ni de la última vez que vine. Me tome el contenido del liquido mientras sostenida la pequeña llave, y comencé a encogerme. Aun se sentía extraño esta sensación. Al encontrarme pequeñita y con otro vestido totalmente distinto al que llevaba puesto, corrí bajo la meso a tomar un poquito del pastel que decía "Cómeme".

Corrí a la pequeña puerta, y la abrí. El fresco aroma a jardín me dio la bienvenida nuevamente. Una sensación de paz me inundo, sabía que este era mi verdadero hogar, no había dudas, aquí era donde siempre pertenecí. No cavia de la emoción. Ya podía escuchar a la libre regañándome por llegar tarde a la fiesta de té o a Tweedledum y Tweedledee peleando por cosas sin importancia.

Comí el pequeño trozo que tome del pequeño pastelito y mi estatura volvió a ser normal. Emprendí el viaje através del bosque. No me podía perder, desde mi posición podía ver Marmoreal.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ya no podía esperar por ver a Tarrant, y abrazarlo fuertemente. No sabía si mis sentimientos iban a ser correspondidos pero ya no podía esperar para poder decírselos, sabía que si no lo hacia estos acabarían por explotar en mi interior asiéndome daño.

Pero también tenía miedo que el solo me viera como su mejor amigar, y nuestra amistad se perdiera. No quería que pasara eso, lo amaba demasiado como para alejarme de su lado.

**-Alicia, has vuelto-**dijo Chesire con su gran sonrisa apareciendo frente a mí. Estaba tan concentrada en mis confusiones que me saco un buen susto**.-Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma querida.**

No pude evitarlo y lo abrase, lo había extrañado.

**-¿Cómo están todos? ¿Están bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra la reina Mirana? ¿Y la liebre? ¿Mi Bandersnatch ha comido bien? ¿Qué paso con el sombrerero?**-comencé a llenarle de preguntas, acabándome toda mi reserva de aire. Me sorprendí de todo lo que podía decir en una sola bocada.

Chesire solo se giro sobre sí mismo perezosamente. Y sonrió aun más.

**-Al parecer tu muchosidad no se ha ido aun. Eso me alegra.**

**-Por favor llévame con Tarrant- **esperaba que me contestara con una afirmación, pero en su lugar su sonrisa eterna sonrisa disminuyo y me miro fijamente.**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Sera mejor que llegues primero con la Reina Blanca-**y dicho esto comenzó a avanzar.-**¿Vienes?**

Aun confundida, me deje guiar. Algo me estaba ocultando. Pero al parecer la indicada para darme la noticia era Mirana. Esperaría.

**Mirana POV**

Me encontraba en el balcón, como todas las tardes para la hora del té. Mirando el horizonte. Pensando en mi querido sombrerero y su extraña decisión, después de ese día no volví a saber de él. Salvo por pequeños informes de mis fieles alfiles, lo suficiente para saber que se encontraba "bien".

Mi vista se nublo por un momento.

Pero todo quedo en el olvido durante unos segundos mientras observaba unas pequeñas siluetas por la colina frente al castillo.

¡No podía ser!

Me dirigí al pequeño telescopio que reposaba en el barandal del balcón. Sonreí como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Mi campeona había llegado.

Salí corriendo a su encuentro, levantando mi vestido blanco en el proceso. No podía creerlo, realmente no me lo esperaba, tal vez aun estábamos a tiempo de hacer entrar en razón a Tarrant. No podíamos perder la poca esperanza que en estos momentos nos iluminaba.

Abrí las puertas del castillo a la par y frente a mi me recibía una Alicia un tanto confundida pero feliz. Como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida nos abrasamos, pero lo sentía así. Todos aquí la habíamos echado de menos. La extrañábamos.

Todos sin excepción.

**Alice POV**

Después de nuestro encuentro, salude a mis amigos. Todos se habían reunido para saludarme nuevamente y ponerme al día acerca de los acontecimientos en Wonderland. Todos se encontraban aquí, excepto uno. La persona que más necesitaba en estos momentos.

**-Mirana ¿Dónde está Tarrant?**-le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor, junto con los demás. Pero al igual que Chesire se le descompuso el rostro por un segundo que no paso desapercibido para mí.-** ¿Pasa algo de que necesito enterarme?**

Esto no me estaba gustando para nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Mirana se giro para verme a los ojos, había cierto temor en ellos.

**-Es mejor que lo platiquemos en el jardín.**

Y dicho esto, se disculpo con los demás y me encamino al jardín principal del castillo, las flores eran hermosas y el panorama realmente era digno de admirar, pero me encontraba tan nerviosa de la noticia que podía recibir de mi querido sombrerero que no le preste la atención adecuada.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio. La atmosfera era pesada.

**-¿Y bien?-** no podía aguantar más con la sensación que me carcomía el alma. Quería respuestas.

**-Alicia, por favor, sea lo que sea que te diré, quiero que lo tomes tranquilamente.-**No me miro a los ojos, comencé a sudar frío.- **Tarrant no ha sido él mismo desde hace tiempo atrás Alicia, después de tu partida no sonrió mas y parecía estar en otro mundo, hasta Thackery se empezó apartar de él. Algo paso en los últimos mese de lo cual yo desconozco totalmente. Lo último que supe de él hace unos días y fue solo porque Tarrant vino a decírmelo en persona.**

Se silencio de golpe y me miro de una forma extraña, como si la noticia que me iba a dar seria de realmente dura para mí. ¿Pero que podía ser?

**-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-** mis nervios me hacían temblar.

Tomo una bocada de aire y trato de convencerse de algo.

**-Alicia**-me miro fijamente.**-Tarrant se casara dentro de un mes.**

No sabía que había sido, tal vez una piedra cayó sobre mí, o alguien me arrojo una cubeta con agua helada, pero ya no sentía nada, mi sangre corrió hacia mis pies, mi piel se puso fría, y estaba segura que mi cara lucia mas pálida de lo habitual. Mis ojos se abrieron lo más que podían. Y mi boca está hecha una mueca. Estaba en shock

No podía ser cierto, debía ser una broma.

Mirana me miraba con tristeza, al parecer no estaba tomando la noticia como ella quería, pero no se veía sorprendida.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, no paraban de salir. Lleve mis manos a la boca tratando de atrapar los sollozos que emergían de mi interior. Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver nada, no quería escuchar más. La mujer frente a mi trato de consolarme pero cuando su mano se posó en mi hombro, salí corriendo del castillo.

Quería huir de esa verdad, no quería escuchar más, corrí y corrí todo lo que me daban mis piernas sin prestar atención a donde me guiaban mis acelerados pasos. Me ardían mis piernas pero poco me importaban.

Se iba a casar. Se iba a casar.

Al parecer llegue tarde nuevamente. No pude hacer nada. Solo imaginarlo con otra persona me ponía mal. No quería verlo feliz junto a otra mujer, no quería verlo compartir sus tazas de té con otra que no fuera yo, no quería saber que compartiría su eterna vida con alguien más.

No quería.

Tarde me di cuenta que lo amaba.

Tarde me decidí en regresar a mi hogar.

Tarde llegue a su espera.

Tarde era ya para decirle lo tanto que lo amaba.

Tarde.

El té se había enfriado. _Nuevamente_. Pero esta vez para siempre.

**Continuara…**

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, algo para mi??? ;)

En el próximo capítulo por fin se encontraran cara a cara Tarrant y Alicia.

¿Qué pasara?

¡Ni yo misma lo sé! :O


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola nuevamente! me puse a escribir este capítulo desde hoy, me conozco muy bien y sé que si digo_:"lo dejo para al ratito"_ se me va a ir todo el día XD.

Lo prometido es deuda.

Así que disfruten.

**Rescatando la esperanza**

**Capitulo 4:Encuentros**

**Tarrant POV**

Mire el cielo, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta en esta tarde gris.

_Ya había desilusión  
Dolor y resinación_

No me importaba, era poco lo que me importaba ahora. Estaba resignado.

_El tiempo supo esperar  
Y así la deje de amar_

Desde que ella se fue, no he podido disfrutar nada ya, todo parece opaco, todo me sabe desabrido, todo es monótono y aburrido. Me he vuelto lo que más temía, aburrido. Hasta mis creaciones se quejaban de mi imaginación, no me salían como antes mis hermosos sombreros.

_No había mas que decir  
Había llegado el fin_

Maldita sea la hora en la que te conocí Alicia Kingsleigh. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que te llevarías todo lo que soy con tus partidas, nunca te hubiese hablado, nunca te hubiese invitado a mi loco mundo, nunca te hubiese admirado, ni querido, ni mucho amado.

Sonreí con tristeza.

_Hacia 2 años ya  
Que no me la encontraba_

Cuanto dolía mentir, ni yo mismo me lo creía, todo lo que estaba pensando era la más vil mentira.

Una voz conocida me saco de mi trance. Recordé que tenía a Edelly aferrada a mi brazo, mientras tomábamos un paseo por el bosque. Sin saberlo y sin quererlo la había guidado a la antigua fiesta de té. Donde _la_ había conocido.

**-Querido hace mucho que no tomamos el té aquí**-voltee a verla, despreocupado**.-** **¿Por qué no lo tomamos hoy?**

Me sonrió mientras me jalaba por un brazo hacia la gran mesa llena de teteras cerca del que solía ser mi hogar no más de algunos meses.

No sé porque pero una parte de mi, muy pequeña, esperaba encontrar a Thackery ó a Mallymkun mientras cantaban "feliz no cumpleaños" y aventaban azúcar y tazas a diestra y siniestra. Sin preocupaciones o ataduras, como los viejos tiempos. Pero al llegar al lugar, no había nadie, todo estaba polvoriento y desolado. Vacio.

Al parecer ya nadie iba allí.

Lo habían olvidado como a mí.

**-Querida mejor tomemos el té en donde es costumbre-** la detuve, no quería estar aquí, y recordar que ellos no me olvidaron, sino yo los abandone sin decir nada, sin dar explicaciones coherentes.

**-Pero mi jardín ya me aburrió, y no quiero que nuestras meriendas sean una rutina monótona-**dijo en tono de reproche mientras se colocaba enfrente mío, muy cerca.-**quería variar el lugar.**

**-Me lo hubieras dicho, conozco muchos lugares que te pueden fascinar y que de seguro serán de tu total agrado-** intente alejarla un poco pero en su lugar poso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Obligándome a abrazarla por la cintura. Busque sus ojos, y en ellos solo encontré azul, como el cielo. Pero no era lo que buscaba, lo que necesitaba era un color diferente, un color contrastante al que veía. Un color marrón parecido al más delicioso chocolate. Unos ojos que me hacían doblegarme, y perderme en un mundo desconocido, pero no estaban.

Cerré mis ojos ante la desilusión, y mis labios soltaron un suspiro.

Podía sentir el aliento de Edelly muy cerca mío, su perfume, sabía de sobra lo que venía. Y solo me deje llevar.

_Estaba aprendiendo como vivir…  
_

**-Te amo-** dijo antes de besarnos. No podía contestarle, no entendía porque, pero cada vez que intentaba decirlo la imagen de Alicia venia a mi mente, cerrando mi garganta ante cualquier frase que pudiera decir. Como diciéndome que esas palabras únicamente le pertenecían a ella.

No eran los labios que mi corazón buscaba, pero hace mucho que no lo escuchaba, y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Si quería sobrevivir a este dolor, tenía que vendarlo. Aun que nunca sanaría. Pero así evitaba que me hiciera más daño. No sabía si el amor de Edelly me ayudaría a olvidarla, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Necesitaba abrirle de una buena ves mi mundo.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

Un ruido entre los arbustos hizo que me separará casi de manera brusca de mi prometida. Me puse en alerta. Voltee hacia donde provenía el sonido. Y mi corazón se contrajo ante lo que vio.

_Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi  
Con la mirada  
Desesperada_

**-Alicia-** su nombre salió con el latido de mí acelerado corazón. Deje de sentir el mundo, deje de sentir a la mujer entre mis brazos. No podía creerlo. No podía ser ella. Pero ¿Quién mas tendría esa cabellera rubia que brillaba con el sol, o esos ojos que tanto buscaba por su fascinante color, o esos labios rojitos que fueron mi mayor anhelo durante todo este tiempo? Solo una persona lo tendría, la dueña de mis pesadillas.

Todo se detuvo.

_Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte  
Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti  
_

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos y por un momento creí respirar, por un momento recordé mi muchosidad, por un momento mi sonrisa quiso salir de nuevo y ser vista, por un momento mi corazón volvió a bailar, por un momento creí verla susurrar mi nombre.

_Hasta mirarte  
Recuperarte  
Y saber que te irías sin mi_

Por un momento creí que solo éramos ella y yo.

Estaba casi igual de cómo la recordaba, su cabello rubio seguía siendo como los rayos del sol, su piel blanca y cremosa como el mismo mármol, su cuerpo se había vuelto más curvilíneo resaltando sus atributos, era hermosa, era toda una mujer. Me enfoque en su rostro.

_Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte  
Volver a creer en los dos  
Basto mirarte  
Volver amarte  
Para perderte de nuevo  
Amor_

Su rostro estaba descompuesto, contraído entre dolor y confusión, pero ¿por qué? Trate de encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas a través de sus ojos marrones que por fin había encontrado pero estos no me decían nada coherente. No podía descifrarlos. Están cristalinos.

_Sentí tanta confusión  
Al verte tan fría amor  
Así fue que comprendí  
Que tu no eras para mi_

Esa imagen me dolió.

Tal vez si había perdido algo.

**Alicia POV**

No sabía qué hacer, mi corazón ya no quería andar, mi sangre se escondió en mis pies abandonando mi rostro, mis ojos ser perdieron en un mar verde y amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento, mi mente me decía que me alejara pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Estaba en shock, una parte de mi anhelaba este rencuentro desde antes de llegar a Infratierra, lo estaba esperando con ansias, soñando con él. Pero ahora no sabía cómo actuar. Había llegado justo en el momento para ver la verdad de las palabras de Mirana, para confirmar lo que mis oídos se habían negado a escuchar y lo que mi corazón se había rehusado a entender y aceptar.

Él ya era de otra.

El beso que compartieron dijo todo en un silencio desgarrador. Se amaban. Eran felices.

¿Quién era yo ahora?

Una patética mujer que se había enamorado locamente, de un amor imposible.

**-Alicia-** mi nombre sonaba tan hermoso de sus labios. Quería correr a sus brazos, abrazarlo y dejarme llevar. Pero no podía. Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules estaba en mi lugar. El lugar que prácticamente le regale.

Tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Mis piernas ya no podían más. Mi cuerpo había tenido suficientes emociones por el día de hoy. Mi alma me pedía a gritos piedad, al igual que mis ojos, que hasta este momento no había permitido que se expresaran con libertad, había cancelado las lágrimas automáticamente y ahora sentía que me picaban los ojos, no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

**-Tarrant-**susurre su nombre, pero dudo que lo haya escuchado. Al parecer se encontraba sorprendido ante mi inesperada llegada.

Estábamos en nuestro pequeño mundo. Ninguno de los dos hacia nada más que mirar los ojos del otro. Verde y café. Era nuestro mundo, cuanto lo había extrañado. No existía el tiempo, ni las horas, ni los años, éramos él y yo.

**-¿Querido, no vas a presentarnos?-** dijo una voz dulce, al parecer proveniente de la prometida del sombrerero. Me miro con recelo. No la culpaba. Yo haría lo mismo en su lugar si una completa extraña no dejaba de mirar a su prometido.

Tarrant salió de su trance y su mirada se volvió fría y dura; me hizo estremecer. Nunca antes me había mirado así. Como si recordara que yo soy la peor persona en su vida. Fue un cambio drástico e inesperado.

**-Querida ella es Alicia**** Kingsleigh-**Dijo Tarrant con voz dura y áspera,al escuchar mi nombre, la hermosa mujer me miro con sorpresa, al parecer la tomo por sorpresa-**Alicia ella es Edelly ****Mabillian, **_**mi prometida**_**.**

Al escuchar lo último sentí como mi corazón se rompía.

La joven se aproximo a mí con un elegante caminar, pero nada comparado con la Reina Blanca. Y tomo mi mano son suma importancia. Había algo extraño en sus ojos que no me daba confianza. Y con una sonrisa destellante me miro.

**-Alicia no sabes el honor que es para mí el conocer a la campeona de la Reina Mirana, mi familia te debe mucho- **estrecho nuestras manos, me miraba de forma fija, como buscando algo, su mirada me comenzó a incomodar- **todo Infratierra te esta eternamente agradecido.**

Por más que veía su sonrisa, había algo que no encajaba. Pero saque ese pensamiento, de seguro estaba tan celosa de esta mujer perfecta que intentaba encontrar defectos donde no había. Solo pude devolverle una pequeña sonrisa, como agradecimiento.

Ya no podía más.

En cualquier momento colapsaría. No podía ver más esa escena.

Comenzó a llover. Era mi oportunidad, nadie se daría cuenta si lloraba o no. El cielo comprendía mi dilema, se compadeció de mí. Ahora que más necesitaba de un abrazo, me brindaba miles de ellos. Cada gota era una caricia en mí. Era un respiro.

**-Lo siento, debo retirarme, no me gustaría hacer esperar a Mirana-**dije con la última reserva de aliento que me quedaba, mientras retrocedía. Mis ojos se habían dado por vencidos y derramaron sus lágrimas con total libertad. Como pensé, la lluvia cubrió mis lágrimas.

Mire por última vez a Tarrant, no podía comprender su mirada, se había endurecido, el color verde se había vuelto duro y sin emociones aparentes. No podía verlo más. Mi corazón ya no aguantaba más desprecios.

Y antes de dejar que me respondieran salí otra vez corriendo. Ya no quería saber nada.

Por primera vez, me arrepentía de haber vuelto a Wonderland.

**Tarrant POV**

Observe como se iba corriendo, como se marchaba otra vez de mi lado. La había tenido nuevamente frente a mí, y desee con toda mi alma haberla querido abrazar y besar su hermoso rostro. Quería apretarla contra mí y hacerme adicto a su perfume, quería besarla más allá de un beso de amigos. Olvidar el tiempo transcurrido y todo su mar de consecuencias y pedirle que viviera junto a mí por el resto de la eternidad.

Pero lo único que pude hacer, entre todas mi opciones, fue ahuyentarla con mi mirada y actitud.

No quería verla sufrir por mi culpa, pero era necesario alejarla de mí, por mi propio bien y el suyo. Quería verla feliz pero no creo que pueda soportarlo. A ella no le convenía tener un amigo tan egoísta como yo.

Amigo.

Solo eso fui para ella. Ahora no sería nada.

**-Vamos con la Reina Blanca- **dije mientras nos refugiábamos bajo unos árboles, observe como el bello rostro de mi prometida se contraía en confusión, era de esperarse, tanto que me había insistido ella en ir y yo se lo negaba, hasta este momento.

Pero tenía que saber que llegaría a salvo. Aun me preocupaba su bienestar.

Sonreí. Era tan fácil contradecirme.

**Mirana POV**

Me encontraba preocupada, hace más de tres horas que Alicia se había ido y hace apenas una hora que Tarrant y la señorita Edelly había llegado de improvisto. Me habían contado que ellos se habían topado con Alicia.

Esa noticia en vez de darme paz por saber sobre su paradero me trajo preocupación. Sabía que Alicia era una mujer fuerte pero no estaba segura como habrá tomado el encuentro con Tarrant Hightop y Edelly.

Realmente me preocupaba. Y si seguía dando vueltas por la habitación acabaría haciendo un hueco en este. Observe a al sombrerero.

Y aun que Tarrant se haga el duro, sabía que también estaba esperando ansioso la llegada de la rubia o alguna notica sobre ella. Se encontraba recargado en la pared, mirando por la ventana, perdido en el horizonte. Tenia una corazonada de quien estaba inundando sus recuerdos.

Y pasaron más minutos.

Edelly esta entretenida checando la colección de libros antiguos que se encontraban en el amplio librero. Esa joven si era realmente hermosa pero nunca creí que fuera del tipo que a Tarrant le gustase, era muy fina y sofisticada y recuerdo haberla visto en algún momento pero no recuerdo en donde.

Tarrant al parecer fue convencido de tomar una taza de té con sus viejos amigos, al parecer le había caído muy bien haberlos visitado. Por un momento creí ver a mi antiguo sombrerero. Lleno de paz y jubilo.

Sonreí con ternura.

Él pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y me volteo a ver. Sonriéndome. Él también sabía que le habían hecho falta sus amigos del té.

Unos golpeteos fuertes en la puerta principal se escucharon. Todos volteamos a verla con confusión. Tarrant se levanto como resorte, en su mirada se podía apreciar la esperanza. Como lo supe, estaba esperando a Alicia también.

Fui rápidamente a abrirla. Esperando que fuese Alicia.

Efectivamente era ella, pero en el peor de los estados en la que me la pudiera imaginar.

**-Reina Mirana, por favor ayúdela-** me rogaba un hombre encapuchado, que no pude identificar, que ya hacia cargando a mi campeona. Estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, empapada de pies a cabeza, pálida y con respiración agitada. Me acerque con preocupación mientras llamaba a algunos sirvientes para que prepararan el cuarto con lo que fuese necesario. Toque su frente, estaba ardiendo.

Un mayordomo se acerco dispuesto a llevar a Alicia al cuarto acordado pero el hombre misterioso se negó, aun así no puse resistencia debíamos atenderla lo más pronto posible, como pude les pedí a todos los presentes que se mantuvieran en el salón mientras guiaba al hombre por los pasillos.

Aun que era de esperarse que Tarrant nos siguiera a pesar de mis órdenes.

Abrí la habitación y le indique que la dejara sobre la cama, tenía que secarla y cambiarla primero, asique les pedí a los caballeros que se retiraran por un momento. Recibiendo como respuesta miradas preocupantes de Tarrant. Aun así obedecieron.

Después de haberlo hecho, saque de una caja plateada un suero que había preparado tiempo atrás. Y se lo di a beber. Recibiendo quejas sordas y gestos de dolor por parte de Alicia. Era común, el suero tenía un proceso rápido pero doloroso. Pero mejoraría.

Necesitaba descansar, me imaginaba porque se había expuesto a la lluvia y el estado en el que se encontraba. La cobije y cerré la puerta para ir con los demás. Necesitaba preguntarle al extraño hombre quien era y darle mis atentos agradecimientos por haberla traído.

Al entrar a la sala, todos se abalanzaron sobre mí, tratando de encontrar respuestas a su lluvia de preguntas, pero fui directamente con el joven que se encontraba en un rincón, mirándome. Se había quitado la capucha y dejando ver su cabello azabache y sus ojos azules. Era alto y con cuerpo atlético.

**-Te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos por la joven que rescataste.**

**-No tiene porque agradecérmelo majestad, solo con saber que ella se encuentra bien me doy por satisfecho.-** dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**-¿Y quién eres tú?-** pregunto un tanto cortante Tarrant, en su voz percibí un toque de enojo y frustración. Pero hasta ese entonces pude notar el emblema que portaba en su traje. ¿Había llegado ya?

**-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Edmundo de Cristareal, heredero y futuro rey de aquella lejana tierra. **

**-Lamentamos toda esta confusión joven Edmundo, pero para serle sincera no lo esperábamos hasta mañana.**

**-No se preocupe su majestad, fue nuestra culpa, hemos que tenido adelantar nuestro viaje espero que no la hayamos molestado- **dijo un tanto serio.

**-¿Cómo me habría de molestar? Si no fuera así, no hubiéramos podido encontrar a Alicia.-**Dije preocupada**-¿Pero aun no comprendo cómo es que sus caminos se cruzaron?**

Tenía el presentimiento que esto tomaría un rumbo interesante a partir de hoy. Y el joven Edmundo y la señorita Edelly tendrían mucho que ver en los caminos de Alice y Tarrant.

**Continuara….**

**Lo lamentooo! Me he atrasado, de hecho este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero mejor lo deje hasta aquí para no atrasarme más. Me conozco bien y se que si lo sigo dejando no lo terminare, mejor cachitos por cachitos que nada ¿no?**

**Bueno pues ¿qué les pareció?**

**Quejas, sugerencias para el próximo capítulo, ¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

_hablamos¡Hola amigos! Lo siento de nuevo, cuando estaba inspirada y estaba a punto de escribir se atravesaba el hecho que tenía que estudiar para el examen semestral de biología o sino de matemáticas…puuff pero ya! Soy libre! _

_Así que espero actualizar pronto._

_Por mientras disfruten de este capítulo. Espero que les guste._

**Rescatando la esperanza**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Edmundo POV**

La lluvia era algo que realmente me gustaba. Podrías disfrutar de ella con sumo placer y hasta me pasaba horas contemplándola o simplemente disfrutarla contra mi piel. Pero nunca me imagine que me traería una gran sorpresa, ni mucho menos el amor de mi existencia.

_Flashback_

_Al salir de Cristareal pude apreciar que no iba a tardar en llover, las nubes empezaron a tornarse negras y oscuras; y el viento al parecer no estaba tranquilo, estaba como preocupado es como si estuviera compartiendo una pena. Al parecer iba a ser un viaje interesante._

_**-Joven Edmundo ¿está seguro de querer ir en persona? Será un viaje largo.–**__ escuche que me decía uno de mis sirvientes, pero que era más que eso, era mi mejor amigo, mientras metía al carruaje mi equipaje__**- Además de que no es necesario que se moleste y pierda tiempo en este tipo de reuniones.**_

_**-No te preocupes Loller, estoy consciente de ello, pero…-**__dije mientras miraba al cielo__**- siento la necesidad de ir. Es como si alguien me estuviera esperando.**_

_**-Como usted desee, joven.**_

_Y con esto, emprendimos la marcha hacia Marmoreal. Ciertamente no era necesario ir en persona a discutir acerca de temas polémicos con la reina Mirana pero me picaba la curiosidad de saber si aun se encontraba su campeón por estas tierras. Poder conocerlo, e incluso invitarlo a conocer más allá de las tierras que él acostumbraba visitar y escuchar la historia de cómo salvo el futuro de Infratierra de su propia boca._

_No me costaba admitir que desde que escuche su heroica historia en boca de todos lo había admirado. Teniendo la esperanza de conocerlo. Pero desde que llegue a escuchar su última noticia acerca de su partida me entristeció. Aun así no pierdo las esperanzas. _

_Transcurrían las horas con calma, una tras otra, al igual que las pequeñas gotas através del cristal del carruaje. Caían una por una, peleándose por ser las primeras en caer con gracias, para poder unirse con sus compañeras después. Todo estaba tranquilo._

_Mira a mi amigo Loller que se encontraba organizando, al parecer unos papeles importantes, que estaba seguro conocería su contenido más adelante. Algunas veces me preguntaba si había nacido en la familia correcta. Es decir me encantaba el hecho de ayudar mi gente en Cristareal, pero no estaba seguro de que el papel de príncipe y futuro rey. No sabía si podría hacer un buen trabajo como rey._

_Realmente ese tema me ponía nervioso. Pero haría lo mejor que pudiera mientras estuviera en mis manos. No decepcionaría a nadie. No de nuevo._

_De pronto el carruaje freno casi en seco, sacándome de mis pensamientos bruscamente obligándome a buscar donde sujetarme para no golpearme contra algo dentro de este. Por poco y nos lográbamos voltear. _

_**-¿Qué ha sido eso?-**__ escuche que decía mi mejor amigo preocupado y desconcertado al tiempo que se reincorporaba en su asiento acomodándose su pulcro traje y su peinado y recogía las hoja que se habían zafado de sus manos y ahora se encontraba esparcidas, mientras yo salía del carruaje.- __**Joven Edmundo, no salga podría ser peligroso.**_

_Pero no lo escuche, mi curiosidad era más grande y además quería saber si el chofer y mis fieles caballos se encontraban bien._

_**-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-**__dije mientras me acercaba para verificar su estado._

_**-Sí, joven amo-**__ dijo el chofer pequeño y regordete, pero con apariencia amable. Estaba un tanto asustado.- __**Me temo que casi chocamos con algo, salió de la nada.**_

_**-O mejor dicho con alguien-**__ dijo uno de los corceles que se encontraba delante. Voltee confundido hacia donde se dirigía su atención. Y mi corazón se detuvo._

_En plena lluvia y a la mitad del camino en este inmenso bosque, se encontraba el cuerpo de una joven rubia al parecer inconsciente y totalmente empapada. Sentí que mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo. Corrí a su ayuda mientras daba órdenes a mis oficiales para que sacaran algunas cobijas y toallas, tenia que secarla._

_Al llegar a su lado me dejo sin aliento su inusual belleza, su cabello rubio, aun que se encontrara empapado, podía apreciar sus hermosos caireles pegados a su cuerpo, su piel era blanca pero cremosa, casi tan pálida como el más hermoso mármol. Tenía unas largas pestañas alrededor de sus parpados y estaba seguro que sus ojos se robarían mi aliento en el instante en el que los abriera. Su cuerpo era de delgado pero con curvas definidas y delicadas. Era una hermosa muñeca. Simplemente hermosa._

_Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para salir de mi trance, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, primero tenía que sacarla de aquí, me quite rápidamente mi capa y la cobije mientras la cargaba con suma facilidad. Un perfume a flores invadió mis sentidos. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensé que se detendría en cualquier momento._

_Mientras entraba al carruaje y, como podía, secaba a la hermosa criatura que reposaba en mis brazos con suma delicadeza, con miedo de que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento; nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a Marmoreal, ya nos encontrábamos cerca. Estaba seguro que la reina Mirana la ayudaría sin pensar._

_Estaba preocupándome, empezaba a subirle rápidamente la temperatura y su cuerpo estaba temblando demasiado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo la lluvia? La observe con preocupación. Su rostro me decía que estaba sufriendo, al parecer tanto física como emocionalmente._

_No me dieron tiempo de seguir reflexionando acerca del causante de su sufrimiento, ya que un llamado de Loller me informo que llegamos. Con desesperación baje del carruaje con cuidado de no golpear a la joven, manteniéndola firmemente contra mi pecho. Protegiéndola._

_Mientras tocaba con desesperación la puerta principal del inmenso castillo, supe que mi vida tomaría un rumbo diferente a lo ordinario, y uno de los factores que sería primordial en este sería la misteriosa joven en mis brazos._

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver la blancura impecable de la reina de toda Infratierra._

_Y mi vida le abrió la puerta al destino._

_Fin flashback _

Al terminar de contarles a todos en la gran sala de cómo encontré a la joven Alicia en el camino, obviamente omitiendo algunos detalles incómodos e innecesarios para ellos, observe que un extraño y extravagante hombre pelirrojo con un magnifico sombrero me fulminaba con su mirada. Haciéndome sentir incomodo hasta cierto punto. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Había dicho algo mal?

**-Con que así fue como se encontraron-** dijo Miranda con un deje pensativo. Pero aun me picaba una duda en mi cabeza.

**-¿Puedo hacerle un pregunta su majestad?**

**-Por supuesto-**contesto alegre.

**-Me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es esta bella joven para todos los aquí presentes y eso me intriga, ¿acaso es miembro de la familia real?-** realmente no sabía si aquella hermosa rubia era alguien importante para la familia real. Pero a decir verdad, me motivaba más el hecho de saber más sobre ella, averiguar todo lo que me fuera posible. Realmente quería conocerla.

**-Oh ¿no la conoces?-** me miro con paciencia y diversión en los ojos, a lo cual negué- **bueno joven Edmundo tengo el placer de decirle usted salvo la vida de la campeona de todo Infratierra.**

**-¡¿Qué?-** me quede en shock, realmente no esperaba esa respuesta. La persona que desde hace tiempo admiraba por su heroica batalla con el temible Jabberwock, su espíritu valiente y tenaz, resulta ser que es la mujer que me robo el aliento aun estando en la inconsciencia. La vida puede dar sorpresas.

**-¿Acaso te sorprende que Alicia solo por ser mujer pudo haber derrotado sola al Jabberwock?- **note como se dirigía a mí, el extraño hombre pelirrojo, con un tono agresivo en su voz y una mirada fría.-**Porque quiero que sepas que ella es capaz de eso y mucho mas, y espero que no la estés considerando una débil persona, porque ella es una persona valiente, sincera, capaz, fiel, y…**

**-Tarrant- **lo detuvo la reina, ya que empezó a hablar muy rápido y se me dificultaba entenderle. Al parecer era una costumbre de él ya que nadie le sorprendió la actitud extraña del hombre.

Esta sería una estadía muy larga e interesante.

**Alicia POV**

Los rayos de la mañana me dieron los buenos, adentrándose por la enorme ventana de la habitación, mi cabeza aun me daba vueltas y me dolía un poco. Esperen.

¿Habitación?

Voltee a mis costados y pude darme cuenta por lo blanco y pulcro del lugar que me encontraba en Marmoreal. Pero…. ¿Cómo…?

**-Veo que descansaste bastante bien-** dijo Mirana mientras entraba a la habitación. Aun mi mente era un mar de preguntas y al parecer se dio cuenta**.- ¿Acaso te estás preguntando como llegaste aquí?**

**-Si… no recuerdo mucho pero lo último que supe fue que estaba en el bosque corriendo-** dije mientras intentaba recordar los últimos sucesos vividos, y entonces recordé mi encuentro con Tarrant y mi huida del lugar mientras la lluvia me mojaba. Una mueca de tristeza se asomo por mi rostro si que lo pudiera evitar. Y Mirana se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada**.- Pero aun no entiendo como llegue aquí, ¿acaso ustedes me encontraron?**

Pero antes que la reina blanca me pudiera contestar llamaron a la puerta. Y un apuesto joven entro por ella poco después, tenía cabello azabache como la noche, y unos ojos de un azul tan brillante que no me di cuenta que no había dejado de verlos hasta que lo escuche hablar.

**-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita ****Kingsleigh?- **pregunto el extraño joven, sacándome de mi trance. Por la vergüenza me sonroje. ¿En que estaba pensando? Voltee hacia Mirana en busca de alguna explicación. Por lo cual el ojiazul se apresuro a contestar**.- Perdóneme por no presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Edmundo de Cristareal.**

**-Y él fue quien te rescato anoche, Alicia-** sentencio la reina con su elegante sonrisa. Esperen, ¿él fue mi salvador? Voltee a verlo por la impresión y me di cuenta que me miraba fijamente. Me sonroje. Al parecer había algo interesante en mi cara de lo cual yo ignoraba.

**-Mu…muchas gracias, por haberme salvado-** Le extendí mi mano como geste de agradecimiento mientras le sonreía con sinceridad. Pero me sorprendió que en vez de estrecharla, haya terminado depositando un suave beso en mis nudillos mientras sostenía mi mano con delicadeza. Sentí que mis colores se subían a mi cara. La retire rápidamente.

Escuchamos como alguien tocaba la puerta y sin previo aviso todos mis amigos se encontraban alrededor de mí en menos de lo que parpadeaba. Realmente me sentía mejor lo que había pensando, todos pasaron a saludarme y a preguntar por mi salud, realmente agradecía tener amigos como ellos, pero por un momento pensé ver una cabellera pelirroja en el umbral de la puerta. Pero al ver más detenidamente no había nada. No pude evitar sentirme triste y desecha, ya que todos los sentimientos de la noche anterior vinieron a mí. Aun no podía superar el hecho de que el corazón de Tarrant ya era de otra.

Pero no sabía que me dolía mas, si lo de mi amor no correspondido, o el hecho de cómo me trato al final del día.

**-Muy bien chicos, Alicia necesita descansar-** después de las palabras de Mirana se hizo un desanimo por todos los presentes. Realmente no me sentía tan mal, pero necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas para poder brindarles una mejor compañía y para poder ver a Tarrant a los ojos sin desmoronarme frente a él. Vi como mis amigos se iban delante de la reina blanca, mientras esta antes de cerrar la puerta me sonreía. Agradecía lo atenta que podía llegar a ser.

Suspire.

Mire hacia el gran ventanal y me di cuenta que el cielo me ofrecía unos hermosos rayos de luz. Me levante con algo de torpeza a causa de la medicina de Mirana. Pero logre llegar a mi meta y ver el día que apenas comenzaba. El cielo estaba comenzando a despejarse dejando ver el bosque con un brillo particular a causa de las gotas de lluvia. Si para mi Infratierra era maravilloso y mágico, ahora no tenía palabras ante lo que contemplaba.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Me brindaba la paz que necesitaba sentir en este momento.

-**Me alegra ver que estés bien-**dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me sobresalte, era la voz de la persona que tanto amaba, que deseaba verla desde mi partida, y que ahora era también el dueño de mi dolor. Voltee solo para encontrarle con un par de lagunas verdes, en los cuales temía perderme de nuevo. Ya no quería sufrir.

Nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro por unos segundos. Y de nuevo lo estaba haciendo, de nuevo me cautivaba con su mirada, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito pero no podía darle ese lujo, hacia que quite mis ojos de los de el, rompiendo el momento. Quería decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía por donde empezar.

**-Tarrant yo…-**

**-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! ¡¿Me escuchaste?-** me sobresalte cuando lo escuche gritarme y me tomaba por los hombros, busque su mirada sorprendida por su reacción y con cierto temor. Nunca me había gritado hacia. Sus manos me tenían prisionera contra la pared**.- Si te hubiera pasado algo… yo… ¡demonios! No sé qué haría Alicia. No puedo permitirme perderte, no puedo vivir sin ti. No sabes el susto que nos diste, no sabes cómo sentí que mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo al verte en brazos de ese sujeto inconsciente y pálida. Nunca lo podrás entender. Nunca lo vuelva a hacer por favor… nunca.**

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras, me tenía entre sus brazos, abrazándome como si no quisiera que me fuese de su lado, aferrándose a mi cuerpo mientras escondía su rostro en mi hombro. Estaba confundida, ¿qué era todo esto? Por más extraño que pareciera me sentía como en casa de nuevo, sentía que era el mismo Tarrant que había dejado cuando partí. Poco a poco me fui relajando y corresponde el gesto facilidad. Tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo desde que lo bien el bosque, en la fiesta de té. Su perfume era tal y como lo recordaba, y simplemente me deje ir en sus brazos, arrullándome con todo su ser. Sonreí.

Poco a poco se fue separando de mi pero sin romper el abraso, lo suficiente para vernos a los ojos, y me sorprendió ver el nuevo brillo que había en ellos. Haciendo lucir sus gemas más hermosas de lo que ya eran y me sonroje por su mirada en mi. Quise apartarla pero no me dejo, ya que con un simple movimiento retiro un rizo desobediente de mi cara y lo coloco atrás de mi oreja mientras descansaba su mano en mi mejilla. Sentí una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora

Poco a poco fuimos perdiéndonos en el aliento del otro, y comenzamos a desaparecer el espacio entre nosotros, era como una fuerza magnética que no me dejaba estar lejos de él. Sentía su aliento embriagándome. la cabeza me daba vueltas por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

**-¡Tarrant!-**un grito nos sobresalto a ambos, sacándonos de **n**uestra burbuja personal y volviéndonos de un solo golpe a la realidad. - **¡¿Donde estas?**

Sentí como se separaba rápidamente de mi, y en sus ojos mostraba confusión y dolor al mismo tiempo.

**-Solo procura cuidarte-** y con esas últimas palabras salió de mi habitación, dejándome más confundida que nunca, ¿que había pasado? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Mis rodillas ya no soportaron mi peso y me deje caer desmoronándome en llanto.

¿Había jugado con mis sentimientos?

No lo sé, pero en este momento ya no sabía en que podía confiar. Ya no sabía cual era la verdad. Solo quería ser feliz, solo deseaba que alguien me sacara de este sufrimiento.

Lo deseaba tanto.

El viento de la mañana acaricio mis mejillas y secando mis lagrimas, y supe que algo iba a ocurrir.

Mis sollozos eran lo único que podía escuchar.

**Continuara…**

Lo se, lo se. Hay algunos de ustedes que me quieren ahorcar en este preciso momento, pero les juro que primero eran los exámenes semestrales los que comían mi tiempo, y después mi madre pidiéndome hacer el aseo de la casa, y la cruz roja empezó con sus exámenes y en realidad este pequeño capitulo ya lo había comenzado pero me había quedado trabada XD así que lo siento.

Y espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo. Y tratare de subir uno cada dos días, pero no me volveré a atrasar como lo hice.

Por favor sugerencias sobre capítulos, dudas, quejas, ;D….dejen un review!

Que Dios los cuide y los bendiga.

¡ADIOS!


End file.
